Don't Take Her
by SpeakNowLetGoGoodbyeLullaby
Summary: Bella and Jacob fanfic...don't feel like explaining what it's about, so, if you wanna know, read it, kaizelz?
1. No More Love

**Prologue**

**Bella's POV:**

"_I'm sorry, Bella." Edward smiles sadly at me._

"_No! No, Edward! Please, don't do this!" I scream, realization at what he's saying feeling like fire in my veins. He doesn't listen, just runs off without another word. "Edward!" I yell, crying pitifully. I push through the undergrowth, not really believing that this has just happened._

"_Oh God oh God oh God no," I cry out every few minutes. After what is probably hours, I push through the branches and leaves of two weeping willows. The only weeping willows in the area. It's our meadow. As I push through the willows, I see Edward. And he is…walking? Laughing? And holding hands…with…Jessica?_

_My blood turns to ice. That's funny. I never thought if that ever happened, my blood would actually feel like it turned to ice. I'm suddenly freezing cold, even though it's abnormally warm for Forks._

"_Edward?" I whisper. He turns in my direction. When he sees me, he smiles, as if we are just…friends? No, mere acquaintances-who don't mean a thing to each other. When he smiles that smile, he finishes off what's left of my heart. Of my hope. Or, so I think. What really finishes it is what he does next._

_He kisses her. He takes her face in his hands, and kisses her. That does it._

_My heart feels like it is ripped out of my chest, and I have a sudden noticeable lack of breath. I gasp, struggling for air. A team of cleat-wearing soccer players, and skate-wearing hockey players decide it would be fun to stomp on my heart._

_Without knowing what I am doing, I (try to) take a deep breath, open my mouth, and scream._


	2. The Ex'

**JHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!1! That should say hi, but…I iz bored, so, whateverz! Shout out to something-or-other-Pixel…sorry, I ain't on fanfiction right now, so I don't remember your name. Anyway, I (hopefully) GET KINGS BUFFET TONIGHT! But my Mommy won't answer my texts, so I don't know. Anyway. Piplup99, I am stealing the rights to Bunny. All of them. BUNNY IS MINE! See, lookit! I bunnynapped him:**

**Bunny: Nwo! Twiffany owns mwe! I rweset ywou!**

**Me: I think you mean 'resent'…**

**Bunny: Shwut up! *Pulls out shotgun* Nwo owne asked ywou!**

***Piplup99 randomly pops up and looks around* Piplup99: How the hell- *Sees Bunny* Oh. That explains it. Well, where's my laptop? *Laptop randomly appears* Okay. I'm gonna work now. Get on with your…tiff…no pun intended. *Starts working, and proceeds to ignore us***

***Mandi pops up* JHM;LCKNUYOM; JIONBYGBKUINYOUI**

**Me: Yeah, my bestie just took over my cob computer…Madjhkgdxhfj k Mandi, dammit! Jtuyjty STOP!jiuyTUFDHUMF**

**Bunny: Nwow Imma shwoot ywou, weird gwirl! *Pulls out chainsaw* Oh, well. Gwuess I'll swaw ywou in hwalf…**

**Piplup99: Bunny, you **_**know**_** sawing people in half is not nice…and what happened to the shotgun?**

**Bunny: Kitteh took it…**

***Piplup99 shakes her head, then goes back to ignoring everyone***

**Mandi: Bunny, you love me….right?**

**Bunny: Ownly a lwile bwit…imma stwill slwice ywou in hwalf…**

***Mandi runs away, screaming for her anime army in the process***

***Bunny and I look after her, while Tiff goes on working***

**Me: *Pause* Well…that went well…**

**Bunny: Nwow imma slwice ywou!**

***I run away, with Bunny chasing after me, and Tiff oblivious to the world***

***Anime army appears and carts Bunny off, but Bunny's attempts to slaughter them are pointless, because they don't exist. They are anime. They can't die***

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. Not me. Get it got it good! Kaizelz!**

**BPOV:**

I snapped awake, bolting up in my bed. I sighed, as I realized it was just a dream. Then, I remembered. It _wasn't _just a dream. It was a - less painful - memory of the day Edward left me. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Odd. I hadn't had that dream for months. I thought I was over him. Apparently, I wasn't.

Billy Talent's, 'The Ex' blared all of the sudden. _How fitting,_ I thought wryly. I looked around until I found my cell phone - the source of the music.

_So I sat in my room for 27 days,_

_No,_

_She never called,_

_I had something to say,_

_No,_

_She never called,_

_I had something to say,_

_Well,_

_I don't know much,_

_I don't know how,_

_Why would she put me through such torture?_

_I would have given my life for her,_

_She was the one who knocked me over,_

_Now I'm alone,_

_Sittin' on the corner,_

_Well,_

_I heard she's great,_

_And her new boyfriend's lame,_

_She can go to hell,_

_I'll never be the same,_

_She can go to hell,_

_I'll never be the same…_

The song faded, and I cursed myself. I was so caught up in crying I didn't pick up the call. _Crap_. I continued my mental cursing as I looked at the 'MISSED CALLS' list. The last one to call was…Jake!

I pressed the 'REDIAL' button, and was instantly filled with happiness and warmth and love at his uncertain, "Hello?"

"Jake, hi! Sorry I didn't answer my phone! I liked the song that was playing, and I was singing along with it, and next thing I know, you went to the 'MISSED CALLS' list. Sorry," I repeated, surprising myself with how much I rambled. I sensed that something was off with him, and I didn't want him to talk, because then I'd find out why he was upset. I was afraid - no, _terrified_ - that he was going to break up with me.

"Oh. It's you," he said sullenly.

"Um, Jake? Everything okay?" I asked.

"No, Bella, everything is _not_ okay." He _snapped_ at me. Jake, my boyfriend, the guy who _never_ snapped at me, _snapped _at me.

"Um, Jake, what _happened_?"

"What _happened_, Bella? What _happened_?" His voice was rising steadily with each passing moment. "What _happened_ is that there are pictures _all over _your Facebook and Twitter of you and _him_." Even though he was (obviously) P.O.'d, he still didn't say _his_ name. He still refused to say it, for fear of hurting me. I hope…

"Uh, Jake?" I interrupted him when I spoke, but I really didn't care.

"What?" he snapped.

"Are you with anyone? Like, Billy, or Sue?" I asked careful not to trigger more anger.

"_That's _your answer?" He sounded even angrier. "_That's _your - oh." Realization crept into his voice, while the anger left. "Oh. No. I'm not. I'm at the beach. By myself."

"Okay. 'Bye. Love you, Jake," I said.

"What?" The anger was back in his voice, but it didn't matter. I'd see him soon enough. I hung up, jumping up out of bed, and pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt. I'd see him soon enough.

On my way to the beach, my phone went off more times than I could count. I never answered. Chances were, it was Jake, and he could talk to me in person soon. If it was anyone else…well, they could wait. They _had_ to wait.

"Bella!" Jacob cried out when he saw me. "I was so worried! When you hung up, and I called, and you didn't answer…" His eyes narrowed when he saw my cell. "So, you knew I called?" he asked. A mask descended over his face, and his eyes were impassive and icy cold.

"No," I replied honestly, "I didn't. I knew _someone_ called, but I didn't know _who_ called. I figured, if it was you, you'd see me soon enough. If it was anyone else, they could wait."

"Oh?" His eyes warmed slightly, but they were still impassive.

"Yes. I need to talk to you. What did you mean, about Twitter? And Facebook? I don't even _have_ Facebook. Or Twitter," I added.

His eyes clouded over with confusion. "You…don't?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Then…who named Isabella Swan made it?"

Something clicked as soon as he said that. "I wouldn't put the name 'Isabella Swan' on my profile, even if I _had_ them," I said slowly. "I'd put 'Bella Swan,' not 'Isabella Swan.'"

"So…who got - or made - those photos?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging, even though I did. "I'm sure it isn't bad. Or important." Even though I knew it was.

"You're right." He smiled, and walked over to me, putting his arm around my waist. I put my arm in his back pocket, rested my head on his shoulder, and we walked down the beach like that.

I knew who it was.

It was dangerous.

_She _was dangerous.

"Victoria."

…**..Well?**

**Bunny: I hwated it.**

**Me: I really don't care.**

**Just so you know, Bunny is stuck in a cage made of anime people. He can't get out (or, so he thinks). He doesn't seem to realize that he could walk through them if he wanted to. They don't exist.**

***Bunny pulls out a shotgun, and aims for me. Insane Tara appears, takes the shot, and falls onto Piplup99. The only signs of life Pipulp99 has shown for a while is her constant typing, and, when Insane Tara falls onto her, pushing her off and yelling for Piggy, telling him/her it's suppertime***

**Me: Cruel. *Shudder***

**M-geek: I'm back! Wait, where am…never mind.**

**Bunny: WHY DWOSE EVWEYONE SWAY THWAT WHEN THWEY SWEE MWE?**

**Mandi: Totem pole…**

***She disappears***

***We all look around in confusion. Yes, even the lifeless Piplup99 looks up momentarily***

**All: Okayyyy then…**


End file.
